Demain j'arrête
by Calamithy
Summary: [oneshot, yaoi] Duo doit arrêter de fumer. Ca ne veut pas dire qu'il le veut.


**Disclaimers: Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées. **

**Genre : euh… aucune idée XD **

**Rating : T/M. **

**Pour qui : pour Mi, c'est la première fic que j'ai écrite dans mon nouveau cahier tout joli que j'ai acheté avec Mi ¤ câline ¤! **

**Dédicace à la petite chose là-bas, j'ai pensé à elle et j'ai ri. **

**Résumé : Duo doit arrêter de fumer. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il le veut. **

* * *

* * *

**Demain, j'arrête **

¤

**Vous saurez où plus tard, Paris, 03 septembre AC 204. **

¤

Cela faisait six mois que Duo avait arrêté de fumer…

¤

_« Flashback six mois plus tôt, 2 mars AC 204, 11h15 » _

¤

Quand il s'était pointé chez Sally, juste parce qu'il avait une toute petite toux comme ça qui refusait de le quitter depuis trois ou quatre petits mois.

¤

- ¤ Tousse, tousse et retousse ¤ tain fait chier !

¤

Une toux bien grasse, bien Boris Viantesque, qui lui avait valu un tout petit petit check-up et une toute petite riquiqui radio des poumons.

Cela avait pris cinq bonnes minutes pour faire les clichés et des heures pour le convaincre de les faire.

¤

- Même pas en rêve ! Jette-toi à lamer et noies-toi, je fais pas de radios, moi !

- Duo, il n'y a pas la mer à Paris.

- Tu me stresses, je vais m'en griller une ¤ fouille dans ses poches, sort son paquet inentamé comme s'il était le saint-graal. ¤

- Ça suffit. Si tu veux retourner travailler dans ton bureau et donc gagner ta vie, tu dois faire ces radios..

- Tu me menaces ?

- Maxwell. Je porte un masque pour t'ausculter. C'est toi la menace.

¤

En montrant les clichés à Duo, Sally, l'air grave lui avait dit.

¤

- Bon, Duo, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Tu veux vivre ?

- Ben ouais ?

- Arrête de fumer.

- … Je veux pas vivre.

- Sérieusement, Duo, tes poumons sont vraiment dans un sale état. Ils sont néanmoins récupérables.

¤

Duo avait regardé Sally avec un air dégoûté.

Il avait crapoté à à peu près six ans les mégots que Solo lui-même crapotait, même s'il vous aurait arraché les yeux plutôt que de l'admettre.

Puis il s'était un tout petit peu calmé avec le père Maxwell et la sœur Hélène, parce qu'ils le surveillaient bien aussi.

Et avec Howard et ses Sweepers, il avait appris à gérer son stress avec son paquet de rouges en 25 s'il vous plaît. Masque de joker ? Tu parles ? Masque que dalle.

Rien ne valait mieux que la sucette à cancer pour se détendre un bon coup. Ah oui et tirer le sien aussi, de préférence avec autre chose que ses propres mains pour se satisfaire.

Et puis vider une bonne bouteille de whisky histoire d'être bien, bien déchiré, en emmerdant un peu le monde mais en gérant.

Il avait été terroriste. Et là il était Agent Gouvernemental Délégué auprès d'une organisation militaire, merde. Il avait bien le droit de se bourrer la gueule. D'autres le faisaient pour moins que ça.

¤

- Euh, Sally ? Je voudrais pas briser tes rêves mais même si je suis pas souvent sur le terrain, j'y suis quand même. Donc crever avec ou sans clopes…

- Tes performances physiques. Si tu n'es pas au top tu seras renvoyé sans indemnités, à moins que ce ne soit une pension d'invalidité.

- C'est qui que tu traites d'invalide, là ?

- Toi. Monter les escaliers doit être devenu un calvaire. Courire plus de deux minutes d'affilée doit relever du chemin de croix. Tu ne peux sûrement pas parler trop longtemps sans tousser.

- Même pas ¤ KOFF, KOFF, KOFF ¤

- Si tu n'arrêtes pas de fumer, tu ne travailles plus pour nous. Je te ferais un certificat d'inaptitude professionnelle.

- Tu fais chier.

- Tu fais ce que tu veux de ta vie. Mais tu ne mets pas celles des autres en danger.

- Tu fais vraiment chier et je t'emmerde.

¤

Il était donc parti en claquant la clope et en s'en grillant une, avait déposé une semaine de congés pour vérifier s'il pouvait postuler ailleurs et être embauché rapidement, les factures n'allaient pas se payer toutes seules.

Contrairement à une légende urbaine, à part Quatre Raberba Winner, aucun pilote n'était riche, n'avait vidé les fonds de Oz, n'avait gagné le moindre cent après la guerre, simplement parce que : « tous les fonds devaient servir à la reconstruction du royaume de Sanks, des pays et colonies ravagés… et à la création des Preventers, bien entendu ».

Ce genre d'organisation militaire, cela revenait très, très cher. La logistique n'était pas gratuite et les hommes, il fallait les payer avec un minimum d'argent.

¤

Même si les hommes avaient un minimum de foi en la cause, l'argent était l'essence qui faisait fonctionner le moteur.

Il prouvait qu'on ne les prenait pas pour des connards finis.

Après s'être fait latter la gueule autant de fois par les différents gouvernements des siècles durant, plus personne n'accepterait de bosser pour la gloire.

Même Pacific Girl touchait un salaire.

Et donc, elle et Une avaient proposé aux pilotes de de travailler : « au service de la paix » - comprendre pour elles -. Et pour les remercier de les faire travailler comme des bœufs, elles les payaient somme toute très, très bien.

¤

Parce qu'ils avaient accepté, bien sûr, même Wu Fei n'avait pas fait semblant de parler « justice ». Il s'était juste assuré que la cause était relativement « honnête » et s'était contenté de demander « combien ».

Quatre avait dit « le temps, c'est de l'argent »… de manière un peu plus diplomatique que les mots ne le suggéraient.

Puis il avait ajouté « je ne pourrais être disponible avec mes responsabilités, vous comprenez » (moyennant finance) « mais je ferai tout mon possible »

(oula, à ce prix-là je te ferais la danse du ventre.)

Trowa et Heero n'avaient rien dit, juste accepté, la question financière ayant été réglée. Duo, après avoir bien lu toutes les petites lignes bien chiantes pour voir si on n'essayait pas de le carotter, avait signé en bas de la page.

Un sacré bon salaire, qui l'avait fait revendre ses parts de l'entreprise de recyclage à Hilde.

¤

Et donc, ils lui avaient fait un check-up et l'avaient tamponné « apte ». C'était il y a six ans. Il en avait vingt-quatre.

Merde, la clope pouvait faire chier personne aussi, Howard fumait pire que lui et il avait des poumons à peu près pas trop noirs d'après ses dernières radios, s'il les avait pas trafiquées.

Et lui, comme par hasard, celui qui avait survécu à une épidémie blabla, blabla, qui était sorti indemne de multiples tentatives d'autodétruire son Gundam – Heero lui avait dit qu'il ne savait pas comment faire – ben lui ça allait le faire chier quelque chose de bien, il avait pensé.

Ça allait lui foirer son job et l'empêcher d'en trouver un autre. Parce que ouais, il avait essayé.

¤

Le problème était que pour toutes les boites auprès desquelles il avait postulées avaient demandé à un moment ou à un autre à lui faire passer une visite médicale.

Et donc, ses poumons étant visiblement dans un état lamentable et on n'était pas dans un film : personne n'avait dépendé de l'argent pour pouvoir le garder. Ce n'était pas une excuse.

Sa toux presque incessante en avait été la preuve.

Ce fut donc la mort dans l'âme qu'il décida d'arrêter son petit plaisir personnel. Heureusement que son foie n'avait pas été touché par ses beuveries. Manquerait plus qu'on lui pique sa bibine. Il avait été boire et fumer plus que de raison à sa santé.

Demain, il arrêtait il avait dit au bar. Tout le monde avait ri. Personne n'y avait cru.

¤

Sally avait loué ses efforts et lui prescrit un programme à base de patches et de sport. Sans oublier le coaching. Un genre de Weight Watchers de la clope avec groupe de soutien.

Et donc ce jour-là, Duo avait répondu à Sally, aimable.

¤

- Ton groupe de soutien, tu te le carres ! Et ton patch il marche pas !

- … pas de cigarettes avec ton café depuis trois jours ? C'est bien.

- Mais !

- _Mais_ tu as beau être en période de sevrage et donc plus que stressé, si tu me parles encore comme ça, tu vas le regretter, Duo.

¤

Elle tenait le scalpel et le maniait mieux que lui.

Le docteur pouvait aussi bien être un exécuteur. Elle était militaire, on avait tendance à l'oublier.

¤

- …

- Tu n'es pas obligé d'entrer dans un groupe de soutien. Si tu n'as aucune autre motivation cela ne sert à rien, tu vas rechuter et être plus exécrable encore.

- Je suis motivé par le besoin de garder mon job.

- Visiblement ce n'est pas assez. Il te faut une motivation extérieure. Et ton patch fonctionne très bien, il régule ton addiction à la nicotine. Après, c'est le geste qui manque.

- Trois jours ! Je vais tout péter ! Heureusement que vous payez !

- Nous voulons garder nos hommes, nous faisons ce qu'il faut pour.

¤

Duo, devant le calme olympien de Sally, très belle dans sa blouse blanche dont les pans ouverts montraient tout doucement ses pans d'uniforme de colonel, l'Américain n'avait pu qu'aboyer.

¤

- J'ai plus le droit d'aller sur le terrain !

- Et donc tu as été assigné avec ce pauvre Heero, qui ne supportera pas ton humeur longtemps.

- Je l'emmerde ! Je vous emmerde tous ! Je veux ma clope. Je veux mes clopes !

- Fumer tue.

- Moi aussi.

¤

Ce « pauvre Heero ». Il n'avait pas été son binôme depuis la guerre. Bien voulu, pas pu ?

Même pas.

Pas les mêmes affectations, tout simplement.

Heero était dans la programmation et s'occupait de toute la logistique, des traductions et autres déchiffrages de codes. Duo s'occupait des plans d'infiltration et de tout ce qui était charges explosives et donc ses hommes et lui travaillaient avec Trowa et les siens, spécialistes des infiltrations.

¤

Quatre s'occupait de tout ce qui était stratégie et psychologie de l'ennemi. Trouver le moyen le plus sournois possible de le mettre hors d'état de nuire.

Le pouvoir de l'esprit sur les armes. L'arme la plus mortelle, même si le bon petit pacifiste n'était pas contre un chouilla de torture ou une explosion de temps en temps mais elles coûtaient cher.

Moins de sang, moins de casse, plus de primes. Le budget et la paix étaient étroitement liés, il fallait quantifier.

Tout se payait. Surtout les enterrements de militaire et merde, quoi, ça coûtait une fortune pas possible. Donc Quatre faisait chier grave Trowa et Wu Fei. Mais il s'en foutait royalement, répondant par un doigt d'honneur.

¤

Wu Fei formait les hommes aux techniques de combat et dirigeait les attaques frontales. On aurait pu penser qu'ils allaient être d'accord, force de l'esprit, maître Miyagi, soleil levant, tout ça. On aurait pu penser, ouais.

Tu parles !

¤

_« Flashback bureau du superintendant Winner, 27 septembre AC 203 » _

¤

- Ce n'est pas avec le budget que tu fais les missions.

- Mais c'est avec lui que tu payes les hommes. Oui je sais, on aurait aussi pu les sacrifier, ça en aurait fait plus pour les autres, ne me regarde pas comme ça, le culte du martyre aurait pu être excellent pour le business car parfaitement patriotique.

- …

¤

Quatre avait répondu, parcourant à nouveau le rapport de Wu Fei avant de le regarder dans les yeux, secouant ses mèches blondes dont une touchait ses lèvres, lui donnant un air doux.

Plus doux qu'il ne l'était vraiment.

On oublié que l'on pouvait se noyer dans une mer turquoise. Et on oubliait que le soleil brûlait.

¤

- Mais ce système a été éculé depuis l'opération tempête du désert au XXème siècle. Cette fausse frappe chirurgicale a discrédité le culte du martyre. Même si nos hommes meurent pour une bonne cause, le peuple ne suivra pas, tellement il aura été échaudé par le mensonge politico-médiatique. Et nous avons besoin du soutien du peuple, ce sont des impôts que proviennent 45 pour cent de notre financement.

- …

¤

Quatre n'avait jamais haussé le ton, par contre son regard s'était fait plus scrutateur.

Wu Fei s'était trouvé pris dans les phares.

Quatre était plus petit que lui, 1m72 contre un 1m75. En plus il était assis.

Mais il dégageait une présence extraordinaire.

Quand Quatre parlait, même quand on n'était pas d'accord avec lui, on l'écoutait.

¤

- Et les enterrements de militaire coûtent très cher… tu as vu le prix du marbre ? Les pensions d'invalidité, de veuvage ? La pension alimentaire des enfants, tu crois que c'est déductible ? Et le matériel détruit, c'est qui qui le remplace ? Tu sais que les dollars et autres crédits ne poussent pas sur les arbres ?

- …

- Alors viens me redire que ce n'est pas avec le budget que l'on fait une guerre. Pas d'argent, pas de missions. Pas de missions, pas de virements, traites impayées, interdiction bancaire. Pas de carte, adieu Sally et les enfants, bonjour les pensions alimentaires prélevées sur ton indemnité de licenciement.

- …

- Nous sommes d'accord.

¤

Quatre venait de sourire.

Wu Fei eut pour la première fois un geste nerveux. Il avait rabattu une de ses mèches, échappée de sa courte queue de cheval noire, juste derrière son oreille.

Et il s'autorisa une remarque.

¤

- Tu fais peur, Winner.

¤

Quatre eut un sourire gentil, comme si Wu Fei venait de dire quelque chose de très sage.

¤

- Le comptable est le maître de l'entreprise. Le stratège est le chef de l'armée. Quand on est les deux on est juste… au service du peuple.

- …

- Je me sacrifie pour vous, dans l'ombre. Je maintiens une balance commerciale positive. Le compte des résultats est satisfaisant. Les salaires sont optimaux, les hommes sont vivants, contents et reconnaissants. Un homme averti en vaut deux. Un homme reconnaissant vaut cent fois mieux. Et mille fois plus fidèle. 1000 pour cent efficace. Le pouvoir du budget.

- …

¤

Quatre cessa de sourire et ses yeux se firent fixes. Hypnotiques.

¤

- Maintenant… regarde-moi dans les yeux, bien en face. Viens me dire à nouveau ce que tu as sous-entendu en entrant dans mon bureau. Dis-moi que le budget ne sert à rien, que mon travail ici est inutile.

- Winner, je n'ai pas…

- Tu as. Je t'apprécie énormément, Wu Fei, tu es mon ami et tu le sais. Remets une fois encore mes compétences en question et c'est avec la justice que tu pourras payer tes hommes. Et nous verrons bien s'ils sont aussi motivés.

- Winner… comment négocie-t-on une augmentation ou dépassement budgétaire ?

- Wu Fei, ton sens de la stratégie me plaît infiniment.

¤

_« Fin du flash-back, 27 septembre AC 203 » _

* * *

Et donc Wu Fei – enfin tous – avaient appris à compter avec Quatre. Wu Fei avait compris il y a un an. Le même Quatre avait calmé Duo, quatre ans auparavant, sur les explosifs, lui ayant dit très clairement que plus il y aurait d'explosions, moins il pourrait s'acheter de clopes.

Duo comprenait plus vite que Wu Fei.

Comme il n'avait plus pu retourner sur le terrain avant que ses poumons ne furent viables, il s'était contenté de diriger les opérations à distance.

D'ailleurs c'était Quatre qui le lui avait confirmé, juste après Sally, ce même 27 septembre, mais vers 16h00.

¤

- Duo, j'ai appris que ton bilan de santé était mauvais. Le terrain est proscrit.

- Sally l'a ouverte ? Quat' ! Tu sais que je suis opérationnel ! Blessé j'assure, c'est une excuse pour pas que je fume ! C'est la dictature des non-fumeurs !

- Duo. Je ne te laisse pas sur le terrain avec des explosifs si tu es trop essoufflé pour en éviter les effets.

- …

- Donc tu seras affecté à la logistique aussi, pour rentabiliser le temps que tu ne passes pas sur le terrain. Tu travailleras avec Heero, tu as l'habitude.

- Ça fait longtemps. Ça fait près de dix ans.

- C'est comme le vélo, ça ne se perd pas.

- T'en sais quelque chose, Quat' ? Ça doit bien pédaler avec Tro.

¤

Quatre eut un petit sourire.

Ce n'était un secret que pour ceux qui ne voulaient pas le savoir ou qui s'en foutaient quelque chose de bien.

Trowa, il y a deux ans, fatigué de voir son budget temps réduit, avait décidé d'augmenter le capital plaisir de son trésorier préféré. Le lieutenant-colonel Barton en avait marre du superintendant Winner.

Quatre manquait à Trowa.

¤

_- Pas maintenant je suis occupé. ¤ ne lève pas les yeux de son dossier ¤ _

_- Oui, Quatre. Tu vas l'être. _

_- Trowa ? _

_- ¤ verrouille la porte. _

¤

Trowa avait pris les choses en main et le bureau du superintendant était resté fermé 17h d'affilées. Quand ils étaient sortis du bureau, le superintendant avait l'air d'avoir fait un bénéfice net extraordinaire.

La caisse avait accueilli une entrée de fonds liquide plus que pénétrante. Le produit intérieur brut s'était enflammé, Trowa avait eu raison d'entrer en bourse.

Et puis ils étaient amoureux en prime. Ça ne les empêchait pas de s'engueuler tous les deux jours et de se réconcilier animalistiquement dans le bureau.

Ah, les joies des coups dans les chaussettes faisaient toujours recette, pourvu que l'on touchait la cible.

¤

- Oui je pédale et toi tu es à voile et à vapeur.

- Je ne suis pas gay, Quat'.

- Bien sûr que si.

- Non. Je suis bi.

- Non, tu as juste peur de choisir.

- Tous les bi…

- Pas tous. Toi.

¤

Quatre faisait chier.

¤

- Je suis sorti avec Hilde ! Et…

- Bref, tu travailles avec Heero. Vous vous entendez plutôt bien.

- C'est pas ce qu'on se parle non plus.

- Personne ne te demande de lui faire la conversation, juste de faire ton job convenablement.

- Je vais être insupportable sans mes clopes. On va s'entretuer.

- Deux des meilleurs hommes ? Hm, vous n'avez pas de famille. On peut vous mettre dans une fosse commune, personne ne vous réclamera. Et puis, plus de traitement, pour toi.

¤

Duo avait haussé un sourcil.

¤

- Hey ! Hilde me réclamera !

- Elle n'est pas un membre de ta famille, ne possède aucune dérogation.

- Elle est sur mon testament !

- Oui. Mais elle n'est pas désignée légataire funéraire.

- …

- Mais Réléna réclamera Heero !

- Certes. Elle financera son enterrement. Et toi tu vas dans la fosse. Si vous vous entretuez, c'est tout bénef pour nous.

- Si je te connaissais pas, je pourrais croire que tu le penses.

- Duo. Tu es mon meilleur ami. Mais ici on est au boulot et je ne suis pas là pour faire du social, ni pour pleurer sur votre sort à tous les deux. On a un business à faire tourner, vos états d'âmes, je m'en fous. Par contre, en dehors des heures de bureau, tu pourras pleurer sur mon épaule virile. Il faudra juste prendre rendez-vous avec ma secrétaire.

- Ok. J'appellerai Tro.

¤

¤

Depuis ce jour, un peu plus de six mois auparavant, Duo travaillait avec Heero.

Non seulement il était sans ses clopes, mais en plus il était patché, prenant même les chewing-gums régulateurs et autres attrape-thunes qui ne fonctionnaient pas sur lui.

L'abus de chewing-gum avait rempli son estomac d'air et lui donné envie de péter.

En plus ça lui avait donné mal au ventre.

Heero et son portable étaient venus s'incruster dans son bureau, fonctionnel, murs et meubles beiges, chaise en cuir noir à roulettes. Ce bureau était assez grand pour permettre à deux personnes de s'y installer sans impression d'oppression, sans envahir l'espace vital.

Même si l'espace vital de Heero était d'un cm2.

Celui de Duo avoisinait les deux centimètres.

¤

Heero. 1m87 pour 82 kilos de muscles saillants, félins. Un asticot qui avait pris du côté non asiatique, celui qu'on ne savait d'où c'était mais qui lui avait donné ses yeux bleu-gris. Manipulation génétique et poussée de croissance tardive, ce mec était de la même taille que Trowa avec un corps un tout petit peu plus massif que lui, mais tout aussi harmonieux.

Heero, avec ses cheveux en bataille, sa volonté de fer, sa main de fer, dans un gant de fer, dans un autre gant de fer. Un Quatre brun aux cheveux courts ?

Sur le terrain, le métisse ne transigeait sur rien, s'il n'était pas d'accord, il argumentait avec des calculs statistiques et ou stochastiques. Il fallait parler chiffre, business, investissements avec Quatre.

Quatre comprenait le langage mathématique, arithmétique et financier. Frapper du poing sur la table ne marchait pas avec lui. L'intimidation le faisait rire. Il fallait donc parler le même langage, s'adapter pour se faire comprendre.

Heero Yuy avait appris les rouages d'une bonne communication, utilisant les bons canaux pour que le récepteur le comprenne.

Heero Yuy était loin d'être bête.

Duo Maxwell était loin d'être dans son état normal.

¤

Le premier jour de leur collaboration, il avait exécrable.

¤

- Maxwell, il faut…

- … que je me prenne des clopes.

- Tu es en traitement.

- J'emmerde le traitement. Et je t'emmerde aussi. Mêle-toi de ton cul.

¤

Le deuxième jour.

¤

- J'ai pas dormi de la nuit et cette putain de machine n'a pas donné son putain de café dégueulasse.

- Non.

- Non quoi ? Si je veux, je m'en prends.

- Négatif. Nos statistiques deviennent communes. Je n'hésiterais pas à te mettre hors-service si tu nous fais perdre un cent de budget avec ton sevrage.

- Je t'emmerde.

¤

Le troisième jour.

¤

Duo était dans un état lamentable.

Il était cerné, il avait dû dormir quatre heures en trois jours. Ses patchs se décollaient de son épaule, et sa coopération avec l'énergumène était loin d'être un succès.

Foutues stats communes qui l'obligeaient à rentrer sa rage envers le monde cruel.

Ils pouvaient pas lui foutre la paix ? Pourquoi on remplissait un questionnaire médical pour demander un crédit ?

Pourquoi ses poumons, son job, ses collègues, la VIE, le faisaient chier ?

Il avait besoin d'une clope. Juste une. En plus il avait un café pas bon, pire que d'habitude. Ça allait l'aider à passer ce collègue bien chiant.

Il s'était acheté son paquet de rouges en 30 cette fois, qu'il avait glissé dans la poche arrière de son pantalon. Voilà ce qui se passait quand on arrêtait de cloper : on avait envie d'en prendre plus.

Arrêter de fumer était nocif pour les fumeurs et dangereux pour les non-fumeurs chiants qui ouvraient leur gueule et qui bossaient avec lui.

¤

Il était mieux tout seul avec ses hommes et sa clope.

Et il ne pouvait même pas boire sur son lieu de travail.

La porte de leur bureau s'était ouverte, et Hilde, qui venait de rentrer de congé maternité, était venu rendre visite à Duo.

La brune aux cheveux courts était toute jolie dans son uniforme féminin, la différence étant aux niveaux de la coupe de la chemise, plus cintrée et de la belle jupe kaki juste sous les genoux assortie à des escarpins à talon de quatre centimètres.

Elégance, oui, mais il fallait pouvoir courir avec.

¤

- Salut Duo ! Heero ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, tu t'es perdu ?

- Hilde. Nous travaillons ensemble.

- Ah.

- Salut ma puce, ça va ? Le bout de chou ? Le mari ?

- Je vais. Ils vont aussi. Ça fait un bien fou de revenir, au moins je peux m'en griller une ici, sans que Steve me harcèle. Même quand je fume sur le balcon, « c'est pas bon pour le petit ». Il a huit mois, il ne va pas sur le balcon mais c'est pas grave. Je l'allaite pas mais c'est pas grave non plus. Tu viens ?

- …

- T'es pas au courant ? J'ai arrêté de fumer.

- …

- C'est une blague ? Tu ne tiendras jamais !

- JE SAIS ! D'ailleurs, j'en peux plus, je vais m'en griller…

¤

Heero avait calmement dit.

¤

- Si tu y vas, tu es licencié, tu le sais.

- …

- Et nos statistiques…

¤

Duo avait tapé du poing sur la table, faisant voler le portable et les dossiers papier, et Hilde avait opté sagement pour la retraite stratégique.

¤

- J'emmerde les stats. Et merde je suis opérationnel ! Je comprends pas pourquoi vous me faîtes tous chier pour des broutilles. Je vois pas pourquoi rester dans le bureau à coordonner ces putains d'attaque de merde nécessiteraient que j'arrête la clope. On va arrêter les conneries.

¤

Duo s'était levé calmement et s'était dirigé vers la porte, arrachant son patch.

Heero s'était levé à sa suite.

¤

- Où tu vas ?

- Moi ? Fumer ma clope.

- Tu n'iras nulle part.

- Watch me.

¤

Il avait posé sa main sur la porte… quand Heero le retourna et le plaqua contre elle, murmurant à son oreille d'une voix impersonnelle et diablement excitante, Duo l'aurait reconnu s'il n'avait pas été aussi exaspéré et irrationnel mais plus ou moins rationnel dans sa colère, tout du moins il le pensait.

¤

-Tu te prétends opérationnel et tu te fais avoir comme un débutant. Je vais te faire un test parfaitement logique pour que tu comprennes à quel point tu as besoin de ton souffle et de ton endurance sur le terrain.

- J'ai de l'endurance. Le cardio…

- Tu n'as plus aucune endurance et je vais te le prouver.

¤

Heero et Duo étaient en uniforme et l'Américain regrettait très fort que ses boots ne lui avaient pas donné les six centimètres lui permettant d'arriver au mètre 87 de Heero.

Duo le toisait ouvertement, mais il avait l'impression d'être un petit garçon.

Lever les yeux pour dévisager pouvait atténuer la portée de l'action. Toiser un homme qui restait inexpressif pouvait augmenter le stress d'un sevré de cigarettes.

Un rien pouvait tout faire flamber.

La clope déstressait. La clope était d'utilité publique. La clope l'aurait empêché d'avoir envie de vriller ce regard bleu-gris et de latter sa race de mort à ce super spandex à la con.

¤

-Dégage. D'une t'es pas ma baby-sitter. De deux je suis opérationnel et t'es pas mon chef.

¤

Et c'était là que ça s'était produit.

¤

Heero avait happé ses lèvres, entrepris d'envahir le terrain de sa bouche, de ses dents, de sa langue.

Il avait joué avec la sienne, la tétant, lui pompant tout son oxygène, lui faisant oublier avec cette pelle magistrale qu'il fallait respirer avec le nez, oublier pourquoi ce n'était pas une bonne idée, même pourquoi il était en colère. Un Heero chaud chocolat, du chocolat chaud qu'il avait pris quelques minutes auparavant. Ma foi, sa bouche avait bon goût.

Ah oui. Il avait retrouvé le pourquoi il avait oublié pourquoi ce n'était pas une bonne idée tout qu'ils se roulent des pelles dans le bureau tous les deux.

Il n'y avait jamais pensé au départ, tout simplement.

Quand Heero avait consenti à lâcher sa bouche, après ce qui lui avait semblé être une éternité, le laissant virtuellement essoufflé, à haleter comme après avoir couru un sprint, il avait murmuré.

¤

- Douze secondes et tu peines comme un bœuf. Combien de temps tiendras-tu sur le terrain ?

- …

- Comment veux-tu faire autre chose si tu es incapable de tenir plus longtemps ?

¤

Duo avait cherché à retrouver son souffle, ses sens. Ses yeux étaient fermés, son cœur battait trop, trop vite, trop fort. Il aimait bien les femmes mais il aimait les hommes.

Il n'était pas pour autant prêt à se l'admettre. C'était plus facile d'être bi, pour lui. Quand on était bi, ça faisait expérience, jeu. Quand on était homo ça faisait plus sérieux, pour lui.

Trop de remises en question.

Il avait essayé de se fondre avec la porte, d'éviter la bouche de Heero qui revenait à la charge, suçotait son cou, sa jambe qui écartait doucement ses cuisse et les lents mouvements de balancier contre son corps.

¤

- C'est…

- C'est ?

- C'est du harcèlement sexuel ! Je porterai plainte ! Toi aussi tu seras viré ! Et accessoirement je vais te latter.

- Qui te croira ? Parfois, le seul moyen d'atteindre un homme c'est de passer par sa virilité.

- Tu parles trop avec Quatre.

- Non, ça c'est Chang Wu Fei.

- WU FEI ?

- Oui. Et il a eu raison. Je te parle d'homme à homme, clairement et du coup tu comprends.

¤

Duo était complètement largué. Mais à ce moment-là, oui, il avait compris qu'il n'avait vraiment, mais vraiment pas d'endurance si un baiser si intense soit-il de douze secondes l'avait mis à l'amende.

Qu'est-ce que ce serait sexuellement ?

La honte, quoi.

…

…

Une question.

¤

- Heero ? T'as fait ça pour les stats ?

- Oui. Mais cela peut coller sexuellement entre nous. Je ne l'avais pas prévu.

¤

Duo n'avait pas prévu ça non plus. Heero avait poursuivi.

¤

-Je me connais. Coucher avec moi demande une endurance supérieure à la moyenne.

- Dans le monde il y a deux catégories de mecs : les Joe pipeaux et les mythos. Les pipeaux te pipeautent sans y croire, les mythos sont carrément dans l'espace. Tu es un mytho, Heero.

- Je te touche, tu frôles l'asphyxie. Je te cloue au mur, tu fais un arrêt cardiaque.

- Comme tu y v…

- Tu as envie de moi, Duo ? Autant que j'ai envie de toi ?

¤

Il était exaspérant, beau, attirant, chiant, baisable, bandant, excitant, franc… mais très, très chiant mais très très excitant. Il goûterait bien à sa cigarette russe…

Et s'il l'ouvrait de trop, le métisse goûterait à son boudoir… pour la première fois depuis son sevrage de clope, Duo se sentait des envies autres que de meurtre.

Il avait une envie folle de faire sauter son bouchon de champagne.

S'enivrer d'amour sans boire, pour oublier la clope.

Sally avait dit qu'il aurait besoin d'une motivation extérieure pour arriver à vraiment arrêter.

Une attraction inattendue, dévastatrice pouvait être bien plus motivante que de conserver son job ou sa vie, apparemment.

C'était complètement stupide mais ces choses-là ne s'expliquaient pas toujours. Ces statistiques-là défiaient toute logique.

Il avait répondu.

¤

- Okay.

¤

Heero avait alors eu un tout petit rictus et s'était détaché de lui.

¤

- Rendez-vous dans six-mois. Quand tu seras en forme.

- C'est une blague ?

¤

Duo était dépité.

Le demi-sourire de Heero s'était élargi.

¤

- Je ne veux pas te tuer, voyons.

- Fous-toi de ma gueule ! T'es un mec, tu tiendras pas !

- Je te le répète. Tu ne tiendras pas. Tu ne tiendras pas mon rythme. Quand tes poumons iront mieux, Maxwell, nous testerons ton endurance. Je t'enseignerai personnellement ma méthode de cardio-training.

- ¤ salive malgré lui, il avait pu apprécier les muscles contre lui. Il avait eu la gaule pour un toucher à travers les vêtements ¤

- Et puis on se connaîtra un peu mieux à force de travailler ensemble. S'il le faut après on n'aura plus envie.

¤

Duo prit le paquet de cigarettes dans la poche arrière de son uniforme – qui s'était retrouvé écrasé contre la porte dans le mouvement, si ce n'était pas malheureux – et le jeta à la tête de Heero, qui l'esquiva de justesse.

¤

-Tu m'auras pas. Tu te dégonfleras pas. Je veux un morceau du steak, là tu m'as fait snifer l'emballage. Je m'en fous si on s'entend pas ou pas, dans six mois, on baise.

¤

Un sourire.

¤

- Ryoukai.

- Kookai toi-même. Marché conclus. Et au fait, tu fais chier.

¤

Heero s'était rapproché de lui lentement, les yeux dans les yeux, avait doucement soufflé dans son cou une fois arrivé à sa hauteur. Puis il lui avait lentement lécher l'oreille avant de murmurer.

¤

- Au fait. Je préfère les langues bien pendues qui n'ont pas embrassé un cendrier avant moi.

- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le cendrier ?

- Il me dit « encore » ?

¤

_« Fin du flash-back 2-5 mars AC 204 » _

* * *

**Appartement de Heero Yuy, Paris, 23h30, 3 septembre AC 204 **

¤

Cela faisait six mois que Duo avait arrêté de fumer.

Cela avait été dur, très, épique, apocalyptique. Il avait été exécrable, très, aussi. Surtout dans les premiers mois où il avait pris dix kilos.

Heero lui avait répondu.

¤

-Tu en avais besoin. Tu es mieux comme ça.

- … JE RENTRE PLUS DANS MES FUTS !

- Au pire je te ferais faire du sport. Tu vas te dépenser, Duo.

- Oh. Je veux bien grossir encore un peu alors.

¤

Duo avait pu mieux connaître Heero et inversement.

Et à la fin, même si ses poumons allaient beaucoup mieux mais n'étaient pas guéris pour autant, ils avaient pu baiser et même plus, bien plus qu'ils ne l'auraient pensé.

Heero y avait été doucement. Duo aussi. Pas forcément physiquement. Amis, amants, collègues, ce n'était pas évident. Et quand c'était un petit plus, c'était…

Ils verraient avec le temps.

Duo avait pris l'escalier pour le septième ciel et Heero avait perdu le nord et le compte du baiser, des baisers qu'ils avaient échangé dans son appartement de fonction, si froid, si Preventer qui s'était enflammé quand leurs peaux nues s'étaient rencontrées.

¤

- Heero ¤bauser¤n Heero j'aiiiime quand tu m'essoufles…

- Hn. J'aime aussi. Sport ¤ s'enfonce ¤, coaching ¤ plus fort ¤ le programme de Sally a été respecté.

- ¤ s'essouffle ¤ Nos stats sont démentes ¤ tend son corps contre Heero, s'enfonce dans le matelas ¤ SALLY ? ¤ inverse les positions, Heero se retrouve allongé sur le lit ¤

- Hm. Sally. Son mari ne rentrait plus… Duo, oui, joue avec mon corps, prends-moi en toi…

- Comme ça ? ¤ descend son corps sur Heero qui lui attrape les fesses moite de sueur ¤ ¤ sourire carnassier ¤ ou un peu plus fort ?

- Plus ?

- Finis tes révélations, d'abord.

- Hm… Chang ne rentrait plus parce qu'il avait un problème de budget. Winner lui a dit que ta baisse de performance coûtait cher, en hommes et en traitement. En acceptant de te soigner et en réussissant, Chang pouvait rentrer chez lui avec une augmentation budgétaire.

- ¤ sourire ¤ Et donc Sally et Wu Fei comptaient sur ton charme ?

- Non. Sur ma persuasion. Le reste n'était pas prévu. ¤ détache les cheveux de Duo qui glissent dans son dos ¤ Viens, Duo, viens..

- ¤ sourire carnassier, se penche au dessus de Heero et chuchote ¤ : je vais te fumer. Et tu vas en redemander, soldat. Tu vas jeter tes cendres doucement dans mon cendrier. Encore et encore.

- ¤ rictus ¤ Hm. Et je vais te fumer doucement ¤ laisse ses hanches aller à l'encontre de Duo, s'enfonce ¤ tout doucement ¤ s'enfonce encore et Duo redescend, les mains à plat sur son torse ¤

- Allume-moi. Consume-moi. Consomme-moi. Sans modération...

- Hmm... Ryoukai. ¤ un long baiser ¤

¤

¤

Depuis, l'humeur de Duo était devenue beaucoup plus agréable… ah l'amour… et une petite grillée de temps en temps, on ne se refaisait pas.

Demain il arrêtait ? Hm… Pas Heero… il aimait trop… sa cigarette. Tout du moins son gros cigare.

Et oui il pouvait l'avouer : ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur aussi.

¤

¤

**OWARI **

* * *

**Voilà, voilà ! J'espère que cette chose vous aura plu ! **

**Mici et à bientôt ! **

**Mithy ¤ mini come-back, rentrée de bougeotte, pas encore en vacances – pas avant novembre XD ¤ **


End file.
